Communications using internet-based applications (e.g. “apps”) and/or social media clients to message a friend and/or place a telephone call (e.g. and avoid cellular charges or costs associated with landlines are becoming ubiquitous. Similar packet-based communication techniques including VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) calls may be placed over the internet using clients embedded within a website accessed via a personal computer and/or laptop, and the like. However, internet voice-call users are generally not accessible from within a business communications system such as an enterprise business (or cloud) network application, which may depend on landlines and/or cellular networks. A similar situation may exist for users (such as consumers) who use landlines or cell phones, but who don't have access to social media applications. Yet another similar situation may exist for users (such as consumers) who use social media applications for calling, but who are unable to call landlines or cell phones and/or communication devices services by a local area network, and the like, for example in a business communication system.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present specification.